


Прикосновение

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Внеконкурс [5]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Прикосновение — очень странная штука для них обеих.





	Прикосновение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690595) by [adventuresofcomicbookgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofcomicbookgirl/pseuds/adventuresofcomicbookgirl). 



> Упоминается насилие, пережитое героинями в прошлом.

Прикосновение — очень странная штука для них обеих.  
Как-то раз Анфи схватила Утэну сзади, обвивая обеими руками и крепко прижимая к себе. Она быстро отступила, почувствовав, как дернулась и вздрогнула Утэна под ее прикосновением. Утэна, в свою очередь, обернулась к ней и улыбнулась страдальческой улыбкой.  
— Прости. Всё в порядке, правда.  
Но всё не было в порядке. Анфи никогда больше не приближалась к ней со спины. Груз памяти был слишком тяжел.  
Анфи спрашивала себя: сможет ли Утэна вообще когда-нибудь спокойно поворачиваться к ней спиной?..  
И…  
Прикосновения Утэны были совершенно не похожи на прикосновения Акио, но всё же порой, во время или после секса, Анфи вдруг без всякой видимой причины чувствовала испуг или грусть. Его лицо вдруг вспыхивало у нее в голове, и она сворачивалась клубком, обхватив себя дрожащими руками, как будто бы надеялась этим защититься. Утэна шептала ей что-то утешительное, и Анфи вынуждена была просить её выйти — хотя бы на минуту.  
Интересно, понимала ли Утэна, что происходит в эти моменты. Анфи знала: она сама так и не поняла, что случилось той ночью, когда Анфи была сверху и упомянула, что приготовила им немного роллов, чтобы перекусить после. Утэна приняла сидячее положение так быстро, что едва не сбросила Анфи, и сказала, что сегодня ночью им лучше прекратить. Анфи согласилась и почувствовала себя виноватой; даже если не представляла, который из ее грехов вызывал это чувство вины.  
Иногда Анфи задумывалась о том, что, может быть, они просто… слишком сломаны, чтобы быть вместе.  
Начать с того, что Анфи была серьезно обеспокоена тем, как очарована казалась Утэна ее шрамами. Шрамы Анфи никогда не были видны, пока они оставались в Отори, но здесь, в реальном мире, бугристое лоскутное одеяло на ее спине и животе заметно даже чуточку слишком. Анфи носит на себе свои раны, а Утэна — свои. Но если Анфи невыносимо было смотреть на шрамы Утэны (в том числе из-за того, что она знала: один из участков неровной, обесцвеченной плоти — дело ее собственных рук), то Утэна то и дело поглядывала на шрамы Анфи — всякий раз быстро отводя взгляд, стоило Анфи это заметить.  
Наконец, однажды ночью, чувства Анфи вырвались наружу.  
— Почему ты продолжаешь глазеть на них?  
Утэна залилась румянцем.  
— Я… извини. Просто… — Она положила пальцы себе на живот, а следом поместила ладонь над животом Анфи. — Ну… мы как отражения. Всякий раз, когда я чувствую эти шрамы… вспоминаю, что происходило… что он делал со мной… Всякий раз, когда это становится чересчур… Мне достаточно просто взглянуть на тебя… и вспомнить, что ты прошла через всё то же самое, только с тобой это было еще дольше. — Она улыбнулась слабой неуверенной улыбкой. — Это действительно помогает. Знать, что я такая не одна. Что рядом со мной есть человек, который всегда поймет.  
Анфи моргнула. У нее задрожали губы, и она взяла Утэну за руку. Это было то единственное, что они делали всегда — держались за руки; единственное, что никогда не казалось ей плохим или неправильным — потому что она никогда не обращала на это достаточно внимания, чтобы попытаться запятнать. Пространство между ее пальцев было будто бы создано для пальцев Утэны.  
Она глубоко поцеловала Утэну.  
— Мне нравится держать тебя за руки, — сказала Утэна, когда они прервались.  
— Мне тоже, — ответила Анфи. — Дело только в том… — Она вспомнила, как падала в темноту, всё дальше от Утэны, после того, как их руки разжались, — …что я боюсь тебя отпустить.  
— Тогда не отпускай.  
Анфи притянула Утэну ближе к себе, шрамы на их плоти соприкоснулись, и весь остаток ночи они провели, заполняя друг в друге то, что было разбито и пусто.


End file.
